


War Fan

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Founders Week 2018, M/M, Smut, Time Travel, body double, hazy historycal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Everyone had heard the rumours. The newest candidate in the race for their Lord’s favor was supposedly a great beauty from the Hatake.Kakashi has a little accident but manages to build himself a life in the other time. Senju Tobirama wasn't in any of his plans, but luckily Kakashi is an excellent improviser.





	War Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for awhile and am so excited to post this.  
> Huge thank you to [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows) and [KiroSveta](https://kiro-sveta.tumblr.com/) for your help and encouragement!

The servants couldn’t quite hold their excitement, most of them had found reasons to be at or near the front gates this afternoon. They were excited and gossip ran wild. Their Lord’s newest marriage candidate was said to be arriving today and everyone was waiting with bated breath.

 

Everyone had heard the rumours. The newest candidate in the race for their Lord’s favor was supposedly a great beauty from the Hatake. Apparently even the Gods wept from envy at the sight of them. Yes, them. No one seemed capable of agreeing as to whether the rumoured jewel was a male or female.

 

The servants stopped pretending to do anything productive as General Tobirama stepped out of the main house and into the courtyard. Soon after the front gate was opened and the carriage bearing the Hatake crest was let in.

 

Tobirama strode to the carriage, opened the door, and held his hand out for the person inside.

 

Silence persevered in the yard as everyone took in the emerging figure clad in expensive looking white, silver, and blue finery. They truly were beautiful. Like an apparition from a fairy tale.

 

And none of them could truly tell whether this figure wrapped in a dream was man or woman. Their face was too androgynous with the touch of makeup, most of it hidden by an ornate fan and their form hidden by layers of luxurious fabric.

While people around the yard tried, no one caught a glimpse of Hatake’s hidden features.

 

Some might have been swayed to think the beauty male simply because their hair, silver as expected of a Hatake, was short, reminding most of the servants of General Tobirama's hair. But the delicate hand peeking from the layers of silk persuaded the others to think the form female. While makeup could changes someone's face and the layers of fabric hide one’s figure, it seemed impossible that such delicate, frail looking hands could belong to a man.

 

(If they could have felt that hand in theirs like Tobirama did, they might have changed their mind.)

 

***

 

Tobirama felt out of place next to the Hatake princess, her servant a few paces behind. He was a general, a warrior, he rarely dealt with the soft nobles. He left that to his brother who, while a great warrior in his own right, was better versed in conversing with the civilians and the other nobles without stepping on any toes.

 

Tobirama could do it. He just didn’t feel like it. And anyway, his brother agreed that his intellect was better used in research and on the battlefield.

 

That’s why Tobirama felt awkward. He’d heard of the beautiful and pampered Hatake princess and didn’t really want to cause any unnecessary drama by offending the Hatake head’s favoured granddaughter. So he walked next to her stiff and silent, wishing all the while Hashirama had been available and not in a emergency meeting at the southern corner of their lands.

 

But something bothered him. He look at Hatake from the corner of his eye. She truly was as beautiful as they said, like a fae, so ethereal. And he could understand the confusion of those not in the know. Her features, those not hidden by the fan at least,  were very androgynous and the makeup seemed to highlight this. It made her seem otherworldly, like a spirit, and she was tall. Little taller than him, maybe.

 

She seemed to notice he was looking for she turned her face to look at him and her eyes seemed to curve up in a smile.

 

Tobirama turned his eyes quickly away but could feel the rhythm of his heart wavering for a moment. She looked wonderful, her eyes seemed to light up the whole world.

 

He sneaked another look, this time at her hand. He furrowed his brow in thought.

 

Hatake's hand holding the fan looked deceptively delicate, but Tobirama remembered the firm grip and the calluses of that hand. Those hands were the hands of someone hardworking. And that didn’t fit into the picture all the stories had painted.

 

Well, she might have gotten enough training to protect herself...she was from a ninja clan (something didn’t quite sit right though, there was _something_ more).

 

Tobirama felt a small burn of jealousy in his heart. Hatake, like many of the minor Lords’ daughters and granddaughters, was here for Hashirama. Hoping to tempt his brother into a marriage and a better standing for their family.

 

He could understand where they were coming from. Their families wanted security and connections so they would send their daughters to, hopefully, secure it. And it wasn’t like many knew Tobirama had just as big part in keeping the Senju a float. Most of the time Tobirama preferred it that way.

 

It’s just...some of the women...well Tobirama had been interested in few of them. Wouldn’t have minded a marriage to bring their families closer, but the moment it became clear Hashirama wasn’t interested, they recalled their daughters and moved on. Some good agreements had came of these meetings, but Tobirama couldn’t help the bitterness sometimes.

 

The Nara, Himesaki, had been a wonderful conversationalist with a biting tongue and he'd enjoyed their talks however brief and infrequent, but when he’d mentioned the possibility of approaching her father for her hand in marriage...she had just laughed at him. A week later and she was gone. Last he heard she’d married a young Yamanaka heir.

 

He got pulled from his thoughts by a melodious chuckle and turned to look at Hatake, only to get a finger to his brow.

 

Pulling pack in surprise at the brave move Tobirama could only blink in bafflement as Hatake pulled her hand back and let loose another chuckle. Tobirama frowned back.

 

“You are going to scare someone with that impressive scowl,” and she appeared to smile again. She didn’t look at all put off by his attitude.

 

The heat rising to his cheeks made him uncomfortable. Sure that she could see his embarrassment he soldiered on.

 

“This will be your wing for the duration of your stay. We hope it is up to your standards,” Tobirama said as he opened the beautifully painted slide doors of the guest wing.

 

The wing consisted of a recreational room, two big bedchambers, a connected private garden, two small servant chambers and a private cleaning and bathing chamber. It wasn’t that extravagant but the Senju were primarily a ninja clan as were the Hatakes so it should be enough for a guest stay. They’d had a few complaints, but mostly from civilian clans. She should be fine.

 

“And I noticed you only brought one servant,” here he indicated the woman a little behind Hatake. “If need be, we can designate a few of our staff to meet your needs.” At this Tobirama turned towards Hatake to observe her reaction.

 

“That won't be necessary. Thank you,” she replied while considering her surroundings.

 

She turned to regard Tobirama once more to pose a question. “What of Lord Hashirama? When can I expect to meet him?”

 

Her piercing stare drilled into him with surprising intent. She must have had some training, even if she was the princess of the Hatakes and rumoured to be quite coddled. The rumours mustn't be the complete truth.

 

“Anija will be ready to meet you in two days time. If that was all?” At Hatake’s nod he beckoned Ishi forward. “If you notice you need anything more just ask for Ishi; she will make sure everything is met, within reason.”

 

At the mention of her name, Ishi bowed low but stayed quiet.

 

Tobirama gave a nod and, at Hatake’s echo, turned to leave. Behind him Ishi disappeared to return to her duties.

 

(As he leaves, Tobirama wonders what Anija will think of Hatake Masako and, to his shame, hopes he handles this as always.)

 

***

 

“Ah, alone at last,” muttered Hatake Kakashi, Masako for the purpose of his stay here, and lowered the fan and pulled up his hidden mask.

 

He’d love to get out of the ridiculous get up he was in at the moment, but knew the risk so Kakashi endured. Even if it was suffocating the outfit was necessary. The things he did for family...

 

Keeping his fan open he moved to pull the neckline of his kosode, to get a little bit of cool air down to his skin, when he heard steps approaching.

 

It was Suki, one of Masako’s personal servants, approaching to help him with the outer layers of his kimono.

 

“Must you spook me like that, Suki? I was about to try and cool myself off, “ Kakashi’s complaint only got a faint smile from Suki, as she folded the silk garment.

 

“My apologies, Lady Masako,” she said.

 

“And call me Kakashi in private; I’m liable to forget my own name in this place otherwise.”

 

“I doubt that, Kakashi. You are an amazing ninja,” she smiled at him and went her own way, knowing he’s not really going to need her for anything other than getting Masako's ridiculous get-up on. And make sure the makeup is on correctly, since, while he does look enough like her to pass as her twin, he’s still male.

 

And he does have a scar across his eyelid that the coddled youngest princess of the Hatakes definitely wouldn’t have.

 

‘ _This situation is, honestly, ridiculous_ ,’ Kakashi thinks as he set out to explore his accommodations for the foreseeable future.

 

He’d had an accident with some delicate seal work and as Kakashi came to, he found himself in the past with no hope of reversing what happened. Luckily it didn’t take long for him to run into the Hatake clan, and while both sides were cautious at the start, Kakashi's clear Hatake blood and smell eased the strain quickly.

 

Kakashi, wary of his surprisingly good reception, had still gone snooping. And while the Hatake ninja were good, Kakashi is a genius and from a time with more techniques to play with, he found the reason they were so very accommodating of him.

 

Lord Hatake’s youngest granddaughter and the little princess of the clan, Hatake Masako.

 

Their first meeting was quite shocking for the both of them.

 

At the sight of her, Kakashi had descended from the ceiling and pulled his mask down. Just in time to shock her speechless and stop her loud inquiry of who he is.

 

They were identical.

 

Well, not quite. Kakashi of course had his scar and Masako’s face was a bit softer, but she even had a mole very close to the exact same spot he did.

 

So that's why everyone had been so accommodating. A body double.

 

It made Kakashi feel a bit better about his suspicions, they wanted something from him. That he could work with.

 

And he had.

 

Masako was the favored granddaughter and spoiled rotten. Where others had to learn a variety of different things, including combat, she learned what she wished. And she had no interest in combat and war. This was allowed since it wasn’t likely she’d ever be in a leadership position. She was an extra, but one loved by all and that made her a weak spot to get to Lord Hatake.

 

Kakashi looked remarkably like her but was lethaly trained. He’d get all the comforts of home, decent pay, and sparring partners if he played her at any public events where she would be vulnerable.

 

Kakashi didn’t mind, he’d done undercover work before, even as a woman. The things you could get away with as a woman, honestly...so many ways to smuggle things. And people....honestly....

 

This time it was even simpler, he already looked like her. Just a touch of makeup and no need to even try to hide that. Masako was a woman of high standing, makeup was expected. And as a free child she had been allowed to keep her hair short (apparently she didn’t like the way her hair tickled her neck).

 

The only difficulty was their body type.

 

She was soft, untrained and Kakashi trained hard, sometimes too hard, and it showed. He was lean, but he was anything but soft. All hard edges and firm muscle. He wasn’t notably taller though, so they just made sure his figure was properly hidden under layers of silk robes, popular with the noble women of this time. And it worked.

 

There were rarely attempts at her, but there were attempts. None of them got past Kakashi and the decorated war fan he carried with him. He liked the deceptively delicate looking thing and had been working on improving his skills with it.

 

He had it with him right now at the heart of Senju lands and no one had even guestioned it. Honestly some people…

 

***

 

Tobirama had a hard time concentrating. The Hatake princess kept coming to his mind at all the wrong moments.

 

It wasn’t just her beauty that was distracting. Physical attraction he could deal with and had dealt with. Something about her just didn’t settle right with him. Like he was missing something, something obvious.

 

He couldn’t concentrate on his research, so he’d gone to train. Even that didn’t take his mind off of her for long so he decided to try and find out what about her bothered him.

 

Embarrassingly, that was the reason he was sneaking into a lady's private garden near sundown.

 

She wasn’t doing anything special, though she had lost a few silk layers. There was a tea set next to her and an open book at her hand. She didn’t seem to be concentrating on the book however. And for a moment he was sure she looked straight at him.

 

But that’s impossible.

 

Soon Masako was back to her book, giggling a little, deceptively delicate looking hand covering her mouth...Tobirama flushed a little and thanked all his lucky stars that no one knew he was here.

 

When it become clear she was only going to read, Tobirama huffed a little, at his waste of time, and left.

 

(If only he'd looked back, he would’ve seen her lift her gaze to follow him.)

 

***

 

Tobirama had lost track of time, he was at the cusp of a breakthrough in one of his projects and had devoted all his time in ironing out the problems. That was what he was concentrating on when Hashirama slammed his lab door open.

 

Tobirama turned, and in his sleep deprived state, realised too late what he had done.

 

Eyes wide he opened a window and threw the scroll he'd been working on out of the room.

 

He didn’t wait for the explosion, rather, Tobirama rounded upon his brother, eyes narrowed in irritation. He’d warned his brother, multiple times, not to bother him in his lab.

 

“Ahaha...ups,” Hashirama said as he backed away from his angry brother and out of the room.

 

Sighing, Tobirama went after his brother, closing the door to his lab. He should probably invest in some locking seals…

 

“Anija...Did you actually have something to tell me or did you _ruin_ my work just for a whim?” Resignation coloured Tobirama’s voice.

 

Hashirama looked slightly chagrined for a moment, before he couldn’t help grinning again.

 

“I met someone amazing!”

 

“Oh?” was the unimpressed reply from Tobirama. His Anija could get excited over the smallest thing.

 

“Yes! She promised we could write to each other! She’s so beautiful, you should’ve seen the way she handled the assassins. So ruthless and graceful!” At this Hashirama seemed to lose some steam.

 

“I want to see Mito again soon…” and now he was depressed.

 

Letting out a sigh, Tobirama figured his research was a lost cause for now, and turned to guide his brother towards the kitchen.

 

***

 

The next day at lunch, Hashirama finally met the Hatake princess. They seemed to get along but Hatake appeared to notice Hashirama’s distractedness and soon Tobirama found himself locked in a heated discussion about elemental ninjutsu.

 

She had to be far more trained than they were informed of, and, in hindsight, the lack of servants and guards made more sense. Tobirama clearly hadn’t been of right mind if he missed such a crucial detail.

 

These were his thoughts as he tried to concentrate on his newest scroll about fuuinjutsu that Hashirama had somehow gotten from the Uzumaki clan. It was a riveting read but Hatake had been taking up more and more space in his thoughts after their discussion and…

 

Tobirama set the scroll down. He wasn’t getting anywhere right now. He needed a break and so with sigh he took to the roof.

 

He sat at the edge, trying to calm his mind by concentrating on his surroundings. Closing his eyes he allowed his senses to wander, feeling the life around him. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his mind and body.

 

While the Senju lands were calmer at night, activity never ceased. Only calmed and quieted a little. There was life all around him, from the calmly sleeping members to those on night shift. And as his senses spread further, Tobirama allowed himself to be taken by the unimaginable life force of the nature surrounding the Senju compound.

 

He had no idea how long he just sat there, enjoying the cool night, but he did know what snapped him back to focus.

 

A small surge of chakra near the Hatake princess's rooms. There should be no one there.

 

Silently Tobirama made his way in seconds across the roofs to the garden connected to Hatake’s rooms. Only to freeze at what he saw.

 

On the pond’s surface someone was dancing.

 

The figure was clad in dark skin tight clothing that left their arms bare. The strikingly pale hair shone like the moon itself as the figure went through a range of dance like motions, some kata Tobirama hadn’t seen before but was mesmerised by. The figure moved with the fan like it was a dance, so fluid and smooth.

 

Transfixed by the dance happening so skilfully on the pond’s surface Tobirama didn’t notice he’d stood up to see better the comforting environment. At least he didn’t until the figure stopped and turned to him.

 

He had to squash the automatic response of shame at getting caught, _he_ wasn’t doing anything wrong. This was his family's land, his family’s house. It was in fact the stranger that had some questions to answer.

 

How had the strange male, for indeed now stilled Tobirama could observe the clearly male build of the intruder, managed to get this deep into the Senju strong hold? And only to practice? Why?

 

Tobirama jumped down from the roof to approach and detain the stranger, wondering how he could be so calm after getting caught, and by one of the Senju brothers at that.

 

When he got closer however Tobirama froze. He knew those eyes, that hand holding the closed fan delicately. It was Hatake. Without all the layers and covered face he hadn’t realized sooner. And now that he was paying attention, this was the garden outside Hatake's quarters.

 

As Hatake moved Tobirama's gaze zeroed back to her...him. He seemed uncomfortable with Tobirama’s scrutiny, moving to lift the neck of his shirt over his nose, hiding that beautiful pale face.

 

Tobirama coloured faintly as he realized he saw the Hatake princess’s face, before sobering and reminding himself that this was not truly the Hatake, though the features would indicate at least some form of familial connection.

 

“Who are you,” Tobirama demanded more than asked.

 

The figure, still clearly flustered by Tobirama’s gaze, took a lazy pose and snapped the fan open, hiding the already masked face so that only those familiar eyes were shown. He cast a coy look over the fan at Tobirama.

 

“Who do you think?” came the question, and it was by Hatake Masako’s voice. Tobirama’s suspicions were right.

 

The man in front of him came to their household as the Hatake princess. From there his thoughts started to race.

 

“You are a body double,” Tobirama murmured, more to himself than not. “Did Lord Hatake not think the Senju could keep her safe?” Tobirama tried to keep the afront from his voice.

 

“Hatake Kakashi at your service, Lord Senju,” at this the Hatake, _Kakashi_ , gives a mock curtsy before straightening again. “And please do not take this personally. Masako has never left the Hatake lands, the favorite as she is. Lord Hatake simply could not dare to let her leave without certainty of marriage.” All said with a noticeably lower voice.

 

Sighing heavily the man continued, “But oh, I had hoped there would be no need to tell you. Since Lord Senju is clearly captivated by someone else the marriage that Lord Hatake seeks is not here,” and he snapped the fan closed again. Tobirama was starting to think it was a nervous gesture.

 

Stepping away from the pond Kakashi neared Tobirama, stopping at a respectable distance but leaning forward in a lazy slouch. Like a recently fed predator and in no hurry to pounce again.

 

“What were _you_ doing here, Lord Senju? I was up and about practicing, sure that no one would dare to peek into a _lady’s_ quarters. Especially at this time of night,” and then the lazy smile stretching the Hatake's cheeks seemed to turn mischievous. “Are you a _pervert_ , Senju To-bi-ra-ma?”

 

The way his name rolled from Hatake’s tongue sent shivers down Tobirama's spine. No one had ever let it simply _drip_ from the tongue like that. He couldn’t help remembering the brief moment when the man's lips had been visible. Would they be chapped, hard from a life of work? Or soft? Hatake Kakashi seemed to prefer hiding his face away. Which was a shame, it was a very pretty face.

 

A very pretty face that was far too close.

 

Tobirama barely stopped himself from reacting to Hatake’s sudden closeness. Had he truly been so affected that he hadn’t noticed his approach?

 

Biting his lip as he tried to turn his face away from those lush lashes framing the sharp eyes keen on his face, Tobirama could practically _feel_ the flush traveling from his neck to his cheeks dying his face blotchy red. One of the disadvantages of such pale skin, it showed everything.

 

“Hoo~? How interesting~,” Kakashi mumbled.

 

And Tobirama turned back to look.

 

Kakashi was still close, close enough to feel those silent puffs of breath against his skin, but now his gaze was locked to Tobirama’s lips.

 

He leaned impossibly closer, one hand rising to lower the dark mask hiding his features, and stopped. Just a breath away from touching and Kakashi _stopped_.

 

Tobirama knew this was his chance to back away, _this_ was nowhere _near_ what he’d planned when arriving here, but he grunted in frustration and closed the miniscule gap.

 

It was not his first kiss, but he’d never felt this fire that seems to overtake his nerves as he pulled Kakashi closer, hands at that slender waist, and _felt_ those lithe fingers tangle themselves in his hair. Repositioning his head.

 

A quick nip at his lips and he opened his mouth, inviting that slick muscle to tangle with his own. It was wet and it should’ve been disgusting, but Kakashi kept making small, hungry, noises and undulating his hips against Tobirama's. That might also have been him. It was difficult to tell, Tobirama wasn’t exactly concentrating on anything but that heavenly mouth on his.

 

When they finally separate for breath, Tobirama _whined_ and brought a hand up to those silver locks to drag Kakashi back.

 

There was a breathless rumble, a laugh, coming from Kakashi as he did what Tobirama wordlessly asked and leaned back in.

 

The second kiss was somehow incredibly _better_ as Tobirama mapped out that hot, wet, cavern so willing to yield for him. He brought his other hand up to steady Kakashi’s head and pressed against him harder. He let out a choked moan as those clever fingers found their way under his shirt, pressing sharp nails against his skin.

 

“Ah, come to bed?” Kakashi asked, already backing towards the open door leading to his private quarters.

 

“Yesss,” Tobirama couldn’t help but hiss as Kakashi gave a delicious nip to the corner of his mouth.

 

As Kakashi stepped out of his shoes and onto the terrace, Tobirama paused to wonder if it was truly smart to go through with what was obviously going to happen if he followed Kakashi any further.

 

He didn’t however have time to make a decision as Kakashi’s long fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him after. Tobirama scrambled to quickly get his shoes off.

 

He followed Kakashi in towards the bed, raising the hand Kakashi was holding to bestow those long digits a small kiss. In his impatience, Tobirama simply pushed Kakashi down on the bed. He looked so beautiful and trusting, smiling invitingly up at him. Tobirama rushed after him himself, after quickly getting rid of his shirt.

 

Tobirama began with Kakashi’s lips, starting gentle, merely a press of lips and escalating from there as his hunger grew. He moved down to the pale neck, keeping the shirt collar down with one hand.

 

The pulse he could feel brought him to life, fed the inferno of need already burning in him. He pressed a few wet kisses before biting down, getting immense enjoyment from the desperate keens escaping Kakashi’s throat.

 

Tobirama’s route down Kakashi’s body was however rudely interrupted by the shirt Kakashi was still wearing. Leaning back, a bit irritated by the skin tight cloth, Tobirama gave Kakashi a single command.

 

“Off.” To punctuate, Tobirama pulled a little at the offending piece.

 

Sitting back Tobirama admired the play of strong muscles under pale, near _flawless,_ skin as Kakashi fought his way out of the shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room and pulling Tobirama back to him by the pants. Devouring his mouth in a desperate need that Tobirama answered gladly, feeling more alive than in a long while.

 

The play of their tongues and the feel of Kakashi’s skin under his palm kept Tobirama busy enough to nearly miss Kakashi slithering out of his pants.

 

 _Nearly_.

 

Sitting back a bit to admire all the pale skin being revealed to him, his heart beating so _fast_ , Tobirama couldn’t stop the hungry moan escaping his throat as he dived for that neck again, leaning his body into the welcoming vee of Kakashi’s hips. Enjoying the caressing hands fanning the flames of desire in him, unable to help the eager twitch of his hips.

 

Tobirama peppered the freely offered neck with small kisses and gentle bites as he allowed his hands to explore and tease all the sensitive spots from Kakashi body, admiring the breathy sounds he let loose. _Loving_ the trust the other seemed to have in him, even if he was confused.

 

Tobirama mapped his way down Kakashi’s body with his mouth, flicking an amused look up at Kakashi’s face at the hand tight in his hair. He moved his hands to spread those strong thighs to make more room for himself and settled. Mouth near the others erection, but not quite touching.

 

Kakashi let out a pitiful keen and tried to tug Tobirama’s head _just a bit_ to the right. Near frantic with need. Tobirama simply huffed a small pleased breath and moved away, down Kakashi’s thigh, dragging his cheek across the smooth skin, stopping to press few chaste kisses to the few scars he found.

 

Tobirama didn’t quite know what was going on. For some reason, he didn’t care. He felt so full, like he was about to _burst_.

 

For a moment, he locked gazes with Kakashi. They simply stared into each other, until something softened in Kakashi, and Tobirama’s heart raced. He felt filled with _something._

 

He could not contain himself anymore. Tobirama found himself needing some form of relief, so he bit down on Kakashi’s thigh, _hard._

 

Kakashi didn’t let out a sound at what must’ve been a painful shock, but he did throw his head back and curved his back. The leg in Tobirama’s hands spasmed a little, before tightening against him.

 

Tobirama licked the bite and gave it a few gentle kisses as an apology, before sitting back, looking expectantly at Kakashi.

 

It took a moment for Kakashi to calm, and as he did he turned a questioning look to Tobirama before seeming to get what was missing and rising to sit.

 

“Ah, yes,” Kakashi mumbled and hastily got up.

 

Tobirama seated himself onto the bed and simply appreciated the lovely behind on display as Kakashi walked the short distance to the kimono and started rummaging around. His heart was beating loud in anticipation.

 

A small sound of triumph dragged Tobirama’s gaze upwards, across the strong back, to Kakashi’s hand that now held a small vial. Tobirama flushed.

 

“D...did you actually carry that with you this whole time!?” Tobirama’s voice rose a bit in his indignation and embarrassment.

 

Kakashi turned towards Tobirama, blinking a bit in surprise before giving an eye crinkling smile.

 

“Why, of course! Must be prepared for everything.”

 

Then as he neared Tobirama, settling the vial onto the bed, Kakashi leaned in, weight settling on Tobirama's thighs, and whispered….

 

“Have to be careful about keeping weapons in good condition.” At Tobirama’s strangled protest, Kakashi gave a little huffing laugh and added, “What did you think it was for?”

 

Before Kakashi could dance away to prolong the play even more, Tobirama tightened his grip on Kakashi’s waist and flipped them back on the bed with Kakashi under him, finding odd enjoinment out of having the other under him, chuckling a little in elation. Tobirama quickly shut Kakashi up with a kiss as he felt next to him for the vial.

 

Quickly opening the small thing and applying the lubricant on his fingers, Tobirama then leaned back, locking eyes with Kakashi who was panting for air, lips still curved a little and eyes creasing. Keeping eye contact the whole time, Tobirama lowered his fingers near Kakashi’s entrance and rubbed the tight rim a bit. At the first touch Kakashi’s whole body shuddered and he lifted one of his legs behind Tobirama to hurry him along.

 

At the feel of the heel digging into his back, Tobirama stretched over Kakashi, enjoying the skin contact and the heat between them, and pushed their lips together. At the same time he pushed the first finger in.

 

They kept up the messy kiss the whole time Tobirama prepared Kakashi, sometimes mouthing gently at each others neck, even leaving a few hickies. Moving together so perfectly, something inside Tobirama ached.

 

As Kakashi got more vocal about being ready, Tobirama leaned back up, removed his finger from inside Kakashi and slicked himself up, anticipation in him growing. At the same time Kakashi reached for one of the plush pillows and settled it under his lower back.

 

“Now, come here. I can’t wait anymore,” Kakashi said to Tobirama, legs hooked behind his back and arms wide in invitation. So _open._

 

An invitation Tobirama had no interest in refusing.

 

Tobirama positioned himself at Kakashi’s entrance and as he leaned towards Kakashi’s open arms, he pushed in.

 

“Ahng~!” came the high whine from Kakashi as he was breached.

 

It felt so very good. So hot and _perfect_ . Tobirama’s heart beat so loudly he was sure Kakashi could _feel it._

 

Kakashi stretched his neck to the side, inviting Tobirama to bite, and writhed on Tobirama’s cock as he stilled once he bottomed out, overwhelmed by everything.

 

“Ah, patience,” Tobirama grunted, trying to get used to the hot, _tight_ , warmth gripping him.

 

Tentatively he started to thrust. Making small controlled movements, eyes glued in fascination to Kakashi’s face, so very flushed and eyes a bit hazy. But still so strangely open and accepting.

 

As Tobirama tried to situate himself better between Kakashi’s thighs he prompted a shocked moan from Kakashi at the abrupt pressure on his prostate.

 

Tobirama stilled in surprise at the loud noise, now staring with wide eyes at Kakashi’s flushed face, causing Kakashi to whine in disappointment. This caused an uncontrolled twitch of Tobirama's hips, before he got himself under control again.

 

“Nhaa-Again, please-aah!” Kakashi complained trying to push against Tobirama.

 

Tobirama did do it again, finding the proper angle and starting a steady pace. Rocking in a rhythm for a while until he couldn’t take the way Kakashi squeezed him anymore. He let loose a loud moan as he increased his pace.

 

“Ah-Ah, You are so perfect, how-Ngh-are you-” Tobirama mumbled in fascination.

 

Kakashi pulled Tobirama down for a kiss, desperate and so _wet,_ smothering his sounds and nicking Tobirama’s lips in the heat of the moment, as Tobirama started pumping his cock, pushing him over the edge to an orgasm.

 

The squeezing around his cock was the last straw and Tobirama pulled out, with a few strokes he was cumming, falling next to Kakashi to catch his breath. Eyes finding the hazy, glazed eyes of his bed partner, near glowing in contentment. Tobirama couldn’t help his small smile, feeling just as content.

 

Tobirama cleaned them up a bit with the sheet, too tired to fetch a towel, and then pulled the blanket over them both as Kakashi cuddled against him, his warm weight feeling oddly right against him.

 

Soon they both fell into dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

As Tobirama was slowly teased into wakefulness by the sun, he groaned in dismay and turned to hide his face into the naked flesh next to him...next...to…

 

Tobirama sprang up in shock before slumping back down in relief as he recognized the still sleeping person.

 

 _Ah yes, Kakashi._ Tobirama’s cheeks coloured a bit as he recalled the _very_ pleasurable experience of last night.

 

It was relaxing to Tobirama to simply watch Kakashi breathe, buried in the blankets, and that was what Tobirama did all the way until Kakashi started to stir.

 

Kakashi grumbled some as he turned and hugged himself against Tobirama's waist, before opening one tired eye to look at Tobirama.

 

“...morn-” and Kakashi was cut of by a yawn, showcasing his big canines that had made their marks on him last night, “Morning.”

 

“Good morning,” Tobirama answered, carding his fingers through Kakashi’s short silver hair.

 

They kept lying there just enjoying each other's company in silence, before Tobirama stilled his hand and broke the silence.

 

“What now?”

 

Kakashi seemed to ponder the question some time, eyes still closed from sun’s evil rays. In fact, Tobirama thought Kakashi had fallen back asleep when Kakashi finally voiced his thoughts.

 

“I’m going to be leaving soon,” Kakashi said. “I was here to merely test the waters. And since it is quite obvious someone else is occupying your brother’s heart, there is no use for my stay anymore.” At this Kakashi gave Tobirama a teasing smirk. “And of course I’d rather keep you to myself.”

 

Tobirama’s heart skipped a beat at that.

 

Kakashi rose up to get ready, leaving Tobirama alone on the bed. Not that Tobirama minded, the show of Kakashi getting dressed more than made up for it.

 

When Kakashi was ready, dressed in a modest kimono but without any makeup yet, he returned next to Tobirama. Leaning down, Kakashi breathed his next words against Tobirama's lips.

 

“That is, if you want to?”

 

Tobirama captured Kakashi’s lips for a moment, to give a gentle kiss before answering.

 

“Yes.”

 

***

 

Kakashi had his arms around Tobirama’s waist, head tucked neatly into the crook of Tobirama’s neck, inhaling deep, planning on memorizing his scent. Tobirama did the same even if his nose wasn’t quite as good.

 

Finally they let go of each other, Kakashi stepping back and lifting his mask up. These goodbyes were just for the two of them. The more public one had already happened an hour ago at the Senju courtyard. They were now at the border of the Senju land. Saying goodbye as themselves.

 

“I wish you could stay....” Tobirama murmure, gazing longingly at Kakashi.

 

“Ah, but you know why not. Not yet at least.”

 

Before Tobirama could ask what Kakashi meant he was already opening the carriage door. At the steps Kakashi turned and crinkled his eyes at Tobirama.

 

“I’ll write you!” And then he was inside and the carriage was speeding away.

 

Tobirama simply smiled after him with affection, whispering into the wind.

 

“I’ll await with bated breath.”

 

***

 

And letters they exchanged. All the way from complaints about the weather to different strategies. Later on they got to talking about themselves, sharing their woes and happiness. Sometimes Tobirama would write his theories into the letters, sometimes waiting for responses and Kakashi’s help and sometimes simply writing his thoughts out. It was helpful and every letter brought a small smile to his lips. He was falling deeper and deeper. Impatient for the day he could finally hold Kakashi in his arms again.

 

But today Tobirama wasn’t anxiously waiting for the next letter, no.

 

With Konoha well on its way, Hashirama had called for a meeting with the Hatakes. And if Tobirama in any way knew Kakashi, and he did, he would be coming with.

 

As it stood, Tobirama had sensed Kakashi approaching an hour ago and was tapping his pen nervously. He hadn’t gotten anything done in awhile and was simply concentrating on the familiar chakra signature growing ever closer.

 

Until Tobirama couldn’t sit still anymore.

 

Quickly rising and most likely scaring his secretary in his haste he activated hirashin, appearing at the west gate.

 

His gaze stayed glued onto the empty horizon until _finally_ the Hatake envoy become visible. And at the lead was a familiar figure.

 

“Hello,” was the only thing Kakashi managed to say when they finally got to the gate before Tobirama had Kakashi in his arms.

 

The rest of the world faded away as Kakashi and Tobirama locked gazes, smiling gently at each other.


End file.
